Electrical cables often must be terminated or joined (spliced) in various environments, such as underground or overhead. Such cables may be, for example, high voltage electrical distribution or transmission lines. In order to form such connections, a connector may be employed. To install such connectors, it may be necessary to force two members into engagement, typically such that one or both of the members are deformed. Exemplary connectors include a C-shaped sleeve and wedge combination as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,189 to Center. In order to install such connectors, it is typically necessary to apply a relatively great force between the wedge and the sleeve. However, the amount of force should not be excessive as this may compromise the formation or integrity of the connection. Because the connections are often formed in dangerous locations (e.g., high above the ground) and with high voltage lines, it is desirable to provide the necessary force in a manner that is convenient and safe under such circumstances.
To provide the application force as discussed above, explosive charge-actuated tools (sometimes referred to as “powder-actuated tools”) are commonly used. According to some designs, explosive charge-actuated tools include a tool body, a tool head secured to the tool body, and a ram slidably mounted in the tool body. In use, the connector components are placed between the ram and the tool head. An explosive charge, typically provided in a cartridge, is exploded in the tool body such that the ram is forced against the connector to thereby force the connector components into secure engagement. The explosion of the charge may generate pressurized gas in the tool body. If not first controllably released, the pressurized gas may harm the user when the user attempts to open the tool body to remove the expended explosive charge cartridge. Thus, tools of this type may provide a mechanism for pre-releasing pressurized gas from the tool body, for example, from a breech chamber that holds the cartridge. Exemplary tools of this type include the AMPACT tool available from Tyco Electronics, Inc. and the tools disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,189 to Center and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,603 to McBain. However, such tools may be difficult to operate under some circumstances or may require substantial and frequent maintenance to ensure safe and effective operation.